


I Still Miss You Daddy

by hxungie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, M/M, NC-17, PWP, PWP with plot, Smut, bottom!chanyeol, daddy!soo, puppy!chanyeol
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxungie/pseuds/hxungie
Summary: Chanyeol i Kyungsoo wyjeżdżają dalej w trasę wraz z zespołem. Chanyeol zapomina się w wielu kwestiach i to nie wychodzi mu na dobre.sequel do ,,I Miss You Daddy''| 9,1k słów |





	I Still Miss You Daddy

  
  
  
Promienie słońca przedarły się przez długą, aksamitną zasłonę w naszym hotelowym pokoju, budząc mnie w ten najmniej przyjemny i lubiany przeze mnie sposób. Zacisnąłem oczy i pociągnąłem za materiał kołdry, okrywając się bardziej. Schowałem głowę, wtulając się w jego ciepły tors, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale. Wiedziałem, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień. Dzisiaj mieliśmy lecieć do Japonii, by tam pokazać się przed milionem fanów, którzy wraz z nami będą bawili się do naszych piosenek, śmiali, a niektórzy może nawet płakali.

Chociaż, bardzo się ekscytowałem i już chciałem poczuć ten niezwykły zastrzyk adrenaliny, zobaczyć ten ocean srebrnej barwy na trybunach oraz płytach, który naprawdę jest widokiem zapierającym dech w piersiach, z drugiej strony chciałem czegoś innego.

Chciałem wdychać jego delikatne perfumy o zapachu piżmu, czuć jego ciepło, patrzeć na jego uśmiech. Czasami chciałem być takim zwykłym chłopakiem zwykłego chłopaka, ale przecież, to nie jest zbytnio możliwe. Nie, teraz kiedy tyle osób patrzy na nas i tylko czeka, by znaleźć materiał na swój następny artykuł. Muszę cieszyć się tym, co mam.

— Chan... Channie... Wstawaj. — szepnął do mnie delikatnym tonem głosu, wplatając dłonie w moje włosy. Przejeżdżał po nich spokojnie, kilka razy tylko lekko pociągając.

— Jeszcze chwila... — wymruczałem, wiercąc się chwile, tak by móc jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulić i splątać nasze nogi razem. Wiedziałem, że Kyungsoo wstał pewnie już dawno. Ten człowiek budził się w tym samym czasie, co słońce. I to zawsze jego oczy witały mnie, gdy wstawałem. Raz nawet nastawiłem sobie budzik, by obudzić się wcześniej od niego, ale byłem tak zmęczony, że nie usłyszałem tego głośnego alarmu i to Kyungsoo go wyłączył, bo już się obudził. Od tego czasu, nawet nie próbowałem się z nim ścigać.

— Channie, mamy samolot, menadżer nas zabiję. Wystarczy mi, że ostatnio miał jakiś problem do tego, że miałeś chrypę na koncercie. — westchnął, a ja na jego słowa poczułem palące ciepło w okolicach policzków. Zawsze staję się wielkim jednym pomidorem, kiedy mówi mi o takich rzeczach. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego moje gardło nie było do końca sprawne.

— Kyungsoo... — jęknąłem zażenowany, chowając swoją głowę prawie że pod poduszkę. Nienawidzę takich sytuacji, a raczej tego, jak mój organizm oddziałowuje na każdy jego gest czy słowo. Stawałem się przy nim potulny, totalnie uległy, nawet jeśli czasami chciałem być w jakiś sposób asertywny, to nigdy się nie udawało. Jego wzrok wystarczał, bym zrobił wszystko, czego tylko chciał.

— Kyungsoo? — spytał i mogłem założyć się o moje wszystkie maskotki Rilakkumy, że podniósł jedną brew do góry. Uniosłem delikatnie głowę, otwierając wpierw pierwsze oko, a później drugie. Przegryzłem dolną wargę i wpatrywałem się w przystojną twarz mojego chłopaka. Nagle poczułem, jak jakiś niewidzialny przedmiot przyciska moją klatkę piersiową, sprawia, że brakuję mi delikatnie oddechu, żołądek ściska i to nie z głodu. Jego ton był chłodniejszy i zatrzymał swoje ruchy palców na mojej czuprynie.

Podniosłem bardziej głowę i złożyłem na jego ustach krótki i słodki całus, po chwili uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— Tatusiu. — poprawiłem się. Na jego twarzy pojawił się łagodny uśmiech, przez co cały nagły stres ze mnie opadł, a ja jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnąłem. Nachylił się w moją stronę, obdarowując mi delikatny i stanowczo dłuższy pocałunek. Jego usta były przecudowne. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co robi, że były tak słodkie, zawsze ciepłe i idealnie wilgotne.

— Dobrze, Channie. Bardzo dobrze. — wyszeptał ze śmiechem podczas tej przyjemnej pieszczoty i złożył już ostatni pocałunek, po czym odsunął się. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, wykonując głową szeroki okrąg. Następnie złączył swoje dłonie na środku swoich pleców.

— Tatusiu, nieeee, nie chcę wstawać... — jęknąłem przeciągle, bardzo niezadowolony. Rozwaliłem się w jednym momencie na całą długość łóżka, ukazując tym, jak bardzo nie chce nigdzie iść i chce, by został. Wyciągnąłem ręce przed siebie, jak te małe dzieci, które proszą o to, by jego rodzic wziął go na ręce. Nie chciałem wstawać. Kyungsoo spojrzał na mnie ze śmiechem i oparł się o materac, nachylając w moją stronę.

— Skarbie, nie zamierzam cię opuszczać przez cały lot, więc nie martw się. A teraz wstań pięknie, śniadanie samo się nie zje. — powiedział delikatnie rozbawiony, obejmując mój podbródek. Nadal miałem obrażony wyraz twarzy, a moje brwi były mocno zmarszczone. W takich momentach rozumiałem, dlaczego nazywa mnie maluszkiem, ale strasznie mi się to podobało. Ten zwrot był taki czuły i miły, ale czasami sprawiał, że w mojej głowie roiło się od strasznie nieczystych myśli.

Cmoknął mnie w nos i poszedł do łazienki, zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Nie zamierzałem wstawać. Może mnie zaciągnąć siłą do łazienki, ale ja nie wstanę! Nawet jak przyniesie mi jedzenie, nawet jak zaproponuję mi spełnienie moich najgłębszych i skrytych pragnień, nawet jak przyniesienie mi koszyk moich ulubionych misiów albo słodyczy, nie wstanę.

— Channie, idę pod prysznic, długo mam na Ciebie czekać? — krzyknął z łazienki.

— Już idę, tatusiu! — odpowiedziałem niemal od razu, wręcz w podskokach kierując się w stronę łazienki.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Na lotnisku było pełno ludzi. Cały czas słyszałem ten charakterystyczny dźwięk obwieszczający kolejne zrobione zdjęcie. Zawsze czułem się zagubiony, chociaż może nie było tego tak po mnie widać. Tak naprawdę mojej głowie działa się coraz większa panika. Przecież wystarczy, że stracę z oczu jakiegoś członka zespołu i po prostu się zagubię. Możliwe, że samolot odleci beze mnie, co wtedy? Padnę z przerażenia i wtedy szybciej trafię do szpitala niż do Japonii.

Dlatego zawsze wzrokiem szukałem Kyungsoo. On zawsze był spokojny i wiedział, gdzie iść. Wcześniej był taki jak ja, dlatego się siebie trzymaliśmy, ale już dawno się zmienił. Wiedziałem jednak, że przecież nie mogę cały czas się na niego gapić. Nie możemy aż tak dużo pokazywać tego, że łączy nas coś więcej. Zresztą, musimy mieć interakcje z każdym członkiem zespołu, bo czym więcej takich momentów, tym więcej fanów będzie szczęśliwych. Czasami jednak mam ochotę napisać na jakimś portalu społecznościowym samą prawdę, ale później przypominam sobie, ile osób by mnie nagle znienawidziło i wolałem się wycofać.

Mój wzrok utknął na ciemnej czuprynie Kim Jongina. Szedł niedaleko Chena z białą maską na swojej twarzy. Poprawiłem te swoją czarną, robiąc to samo ze swoją czapką, tego samego koloru. Moja bluza ze strasznie długimi rękawami była tak naprawdę trochę na mnie za duża, dlatego zacisnąłem dłonie na ich materiale i ruszyłem przed siebie, trzymając się kurczowo swojej torby.

Raz prawie zgubiłem Jongina i zacząłem panikować. Serce zaczęło bić mi szybciej, a jego dudnienie słyszałem w swojej głowie chyba z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniej. Zagłuszało ono moje myśli, czułem tylko zimny pot na moim karku, plecach i czole. Mój wzrok krążył spanikowanie, a oddech przyśpieszał, ale wtedy zobaczyłem Sehuna. Jaki byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy doszedłem do miejsca, który oznaczał już tylko sprawdzanie paszportów oraz naszych bagaży. Metalowa, zimna barierka stała się dla mnie czymś w rodzaju zbawienia, dopiero kiedy moje dłonie objęły ją mocno, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo byłem przerażony przez całą tę tułaczkę od momentu wejścia do lotniska.

Zobaczyłem Kyungsoo opartego o wysoką kolumnę niedaleko miejsca, gdzie starsza kobieta w jasno-niebieskim uniformie z czarnymi, spiętymi klamrą włosami z ostrymi rysami twarzy, sprawdzała, czy nie mamy ze sobą żadnych ostrych, czy zagrażających życiu rzeczy.

Moje Rilakkumy chyba nie są zagrażające życiu, prawda?

Mam także jedną w torbie, tą, którą dostałem od Kyungsoo pewnego dnia, kiedy kolejny raz nie widzieliśmy się chyba dobry miesiąc, przywiózł mi to z wyspy, na której nagrywał film. Była cudowna i zdecydowanie należała do tych moich ulubionych.

Cała była w jaśniejszym odcieniu, prawie że białym z wielkimi czarnymi oczami i różowymi elementami na łapkach czy uszach. Dlaczego była taka wyjątkowa? Ponieważ miała na sobie strój pingwina. A chyba każdy już nie od dziś wie, że Soo zawsze był porównywany do właśnie tego zwierzaka. Dlatego była dla mnie taka szczególna. Uwielbiam to, że była tak niezwykle miękka i wystarczającej wielkości, bym mógł ją gdzieś schować. Była też moją alternatywą do poduszki w samolocie, a kiedy byliśmy od siebie oddzieleni, przytulałem się do niej mocno, bo nie wiem jakim cudem, zawsze pachniała mi Kyungsoo. Bo tak naprawdę, zawsze za nim okropnie tęskniłem i miałem powoli wrażenie, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, będę musiał kupić kajdanki i zakuć nas, tak, byśmy zawsze chodzili koło siebie. Nie muszę ich w sumie nawet kupować, wiem, że Kyungsoo ma... Tego typu rzeczy u siebie, a może nawet przy sobie?

Nagle poczułem delikatnie szarpnięcie. Spojrzałem wpierw na Kyungsoo, który tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym odwrócił głowę do Sehuna. To on był tym, który w delikatnie bolesny sposób potraktował moje ramię.

— Co się stało?

— Musisz iść, tam... — pokazał głową na taśmę z walizkami, przy której stała ta strasznie wyglądająca kobieta.

— Po co? — spytałem zaskoczony, delikatnie się prostując.

— W twojej walizce coś znaleźli. Nie wiem, co tam w niej chowasz, ale musisz iść. Pójść z Tobą? — spytał, kiedy ja patrzyłem na niego z wytrzeszczonym oczami i rozwartymi wargami. W mojej walizce jest coś niebezpiecznego? Niby co? Co tak niebezpiecznego mógł wykryć ten cały detektor, że musieli mnie wezwać?

— Ja z nim pójdę. Chodź, Chanyeol.

Usłyszałem ten niski i głęboki głos zaraz koło mnie. Odwróciłem się do Kyungsoo, który także wyglądał na zaciekawionego, jak i delikatnie... Zmartwionego? Chyba nie sądził, że przemycałem tam jakieś niebezpieczne dla innych ludzi rzeczy! To byłoby naprawdę absurdalne. Kto jak kto, ale czy ja wyglądałam jak potencjalny terrorysta?

Sehun kiwnął głowa, a ja ruszyłem za Soo. Miałem ochotę tak mocno złapać jego dłoń, by wiedzieć, że jest obok. Do tego znowu przechodziliśmy przez kolejny gęsty tłum ludzi, a ja naprawdę źle znosiłem takie mrowisko ludzi w miejscu, gdzie jest tysiące przedziałów, korytarzy, sklepów, oznaczeń. To wszystko rozmazywało mi się przed oczami.

Wreszcie doszliśmy do małego pomieszczenia, które było totalnie ogłuszone. Nie było tam żadnych szyb, przez co nie byliśmy już w środku tego przemieszczającego się ludu. W pokoju panowały chłodne barwy, jedna wielka lampa wisiała bardzo nisko nad ciemnym podłużnym biurkiem, na którym także stała jedna, regulowana lampa. Za kobietą w białych rękawiczkach oraz okularach znajdowała się wielka ciemna meblościanka z różnego rodzaju aktami, oraz zamykanymi na klucz szafkami.

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując przeszywający wzrok kobiety. Na biurku leżała moja walizka, a kobieta cały czas dokładnie skanowała mnie, jak i mojego chłopaka swoim okrutnym spojrzeniem. Ubrana była w czarną prostą spódnicę, białą wciągniętą koszulę oraz ciemną marynarkę. Wyglądała, jakby co dopiero wyszła z wojska, a ja czułem się, jakby zaraz miała mnie o coś ukarać. A myślałem, że ta kobieta, która sprawdzała nasze walizki była okropna...

Zrobiłem krok w bok, w stronę Kyungsoo, stykając się z nim ramionami. Moje spojrzenie nadal wędrowało po całym pokoju, a moja dłoń odnalazła tę dłoń mojego wybawiciela. Wiedziałem, że jeśli zemdleję, ktoś mnie chociaż złapie. Już dawno w gardle stanęła mi wielka gula, oddychanie było jakimś cudem trudniejsze i kolejny dzisiaj raz poczułem przeszywające mnie dreszcze.

— Ty jesteś Park Chanyeol, tak? — wypowiedziała niczym robot kobieta. Skąd ona to wie? Zmarszczyłem brwi i mocniej ścisnąłem dłoń Kyungsoo. Przecież ja się nie odezwę.

Do widząc moją przerażoną minę, westchnął i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć jej na pytanie za mnie, lecz wtedy ona zatrzymała go swoją dłonią.

— Moja córka jest waszą fanką. Znam was dobrze. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że któryś z was będzie chciał sprawić, że któryś samolot wybuchnie w powietrzu. — zaśmiała się wrednie, a ja poczułem, jak zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, a moja twarz robi się biała jak ściana. Nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym doprowadzić do czegoś takiego! Poczułem jak D.O ściska mocniej moją dłoń i przejeżdża po niej kciukiem, próbując mnie jakoś uspokoić.

— Dobrze, lot jest za pół godziny, nie będę przeciągała. — westchnęła kobieta, poprawiając swoje krótkie, idealnie wyprostowane włosy. — Wszystko w tym pokoju jest nagrywane, więc jeśli rzeczywiście coś tam chowasz, nawet nie próbuj uciekać, chłopcze. Co tu mamy? — spytała i wtedy po całym małych pomieszczeniu, w którym chyba było coraz mniej tlenu, rozprzestrzenił się dźwięk rozpinanego zamku od walizki. Zawziąłem się powietrza w usta i zaprzestałem oddychać. Co tam jest? Dlaczego zostałem zatrzymany?

Kobieta bardzo powolnymi i spokojnymi ruchami zaczęła przeglądać moje rzeczy. Bluzki, bluzy, swetry, skarpetki, full capy, różnego rodzaju kable od ładowania, kilka prezentów od fanów, które musiała rozpakować i dokładnie przejrzeć, spojrzała nawet w kieszonkę z moją bielizną. Kilka razy wysłała nam dziwnego rodzaju spojrzenie. Ono aż mówiło „widzę Cię, jesteś winny". Coś jej nie pasuję w moich czterech małych Rilakkumach? Przysięgam, że chyba nigdy nie bałem się tak, jak teraz. Co jakiś nieokreślony czas ściskałem dłoń Kyungsoo i raz chłopak nawet syknął, na co od razu się przeraziłem. Nie chciałem mu miażdżyć dłoni, ale niestety, nieświadomie to robiłem. Moje oczy krążyły po jej smukłych palcach przykryte pod białym materiałem, na odbicie smugi światła w jej okularach, na jej zmarszczki w okolicach brwi oraz ust. W pewnym momencie kobieta się zatrzymała.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas zaskoczenia oraz... Odrazy?

Przełknąłem znów ślinę, biorąc głośny wdech, wypuszczając powietrze z drżącymi wargami. Próbowałem być spokojny, ale kompletnie mi się to nie udawało. Wtedy kobieta podniosła coś podłużnego, przykrytego pod kilkoma czarnymi bluzami. Szybko poznałem ten neonowy odcień koloru różowego.

To jest to cholerne dildo, którym mogłem zadowalać się przez cały miesiąc bez Kyungsoo, przez który dostałem kolejną karę od Kyungsoo, przez który właśnie teraz, miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Przed oczami widziałem totalną ciemność, w głowie huczało, usta się otworzyły szerzej, a moja twarz przybrała odcień dojrzałego pomidora. Nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem mogłem o tym zapomnieć!

Schowałem głowę, czując okropne zażenowanie. Przycisnąłem swoje powieki bardzo mocno, modląc się, by był to zwykły okropny sen. Wtedy odbiły się w mojej głowie jej słowa. Ona ma córkę, która jest naszą wielką fanką. Wróci do domu i powie jej, że jej ukochany ,,oppa'' ma w swojej walizce sporych rozmiarów zabawkę erotyczną i prawdopodobnie zadowala się ją na co dzień i jest niewyżytym zboczeńcem.

Z moich ust wyrwał się pisk, bardzo cichy. Marzyłem, by stąd uciec. Atmosfera była taka gęsta i ciężka, zapomniałem oddychać, moje wnętrzności zmieniły swoje miejsce położenie, a serce przestało bić. Nic nie upokorzyło mnie tak bardzo, jak właśnie ta sytuacja.

Usłyszałem parsknięcie śmiechem.

Podniosłem delikatnie głowę i szybko zrozumiałem, że obok mnie stoi rozbawiony Kyungsoo. Mój tak zwany „tatuś" właśnie śmiał się z tej żenującej sytuacji, w którym głównym bohaterem był jego maluszek. Jednym słowem, robił sobie z tego jaja, a ja najchętniej rozpłakałbym mu się tu w tej chwili, ale wcześniej mocno uderzył. Co to ma być za wsparcie?

— Nasz detektor popełnił błąd, chłopcze. Nic w twojej torbie nie zagraża życiu... Chyba że chcesz robić coś tym... — spytała, odkładając na swoje miejsce różowe dildo. Pokręciłem głową szybko, czując, jak jej spojrzenie wbija się w moją osobę. Robi mi się duszno.

— W takim razie, myślę, że to na tyle. Pana torba zaraz znowu pojawi się na taśmie, a Wy możecie iść do samolotu i w spokoju przeżyć podróż. — Uśmiechnęła się do nas sztucznie kobieta, zapinając walizkę. Przesunęła ją na bok, wyjmując z szuflady meblościanki czegoś swego rodzaju naklejki. Zawiesiła ją na rączce od walizki i uśmiechnęła się do nas. Widziałem na jej twarzy nutkę przerażenia oraz niezadowolenia. A Kyungsoo? Nadal uśmiechał się tak szeroko, jakby usłyszał najlepszy żart na świecie.

— Dziękujemy. — wypowiedział nadal rozbawionym głosem Kyungsoo, puszczając moją dłoń. Wiedziałem, że mamy się teraz odwrócić i pójść, ale moje myśli były jakby zagłuszone, a widok zamglony. Nadal czułem pieczenie na policzkach i nadal nie rozumiałem, co się przed chwilą stało.

Chciałem się odwrócić, ale kobieta nas zatrzymała.

— Przepraszam za taki brak profesjonalizmu, ale czy mogłabym prosić o autograf dla mojej córki? — wypowiedziała dosyć miło, ale niepewnie. Zacisnąłem swoje dłonie, mówiąc sobie w myślach „będzie dobrze, to tylko jeden cholerny autograf".

Kyungsoo podszedł do stolika, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wziął od kobiety kartę i napisał krótki tekst oraz podpisał się szybko, podając kobiecie kartkę. Ja za to podszedłem bardzo niepewnie do stolika i drżącą ręką złapałem długopis. Słyszałem wcześniej jak ma na imię, kiedy to Soo podpisywał kartkę, jednak ja teraz zapomniałem nawet, jak ja mam na imię.

Park Chanyeol, prawda?

Podpisałem się szybko, jednak było widać, że mój podpis jest jakby koślawy, a w niektórych miejscach można było zauważyć, że moje ręce drżały. Kobieta podziękowała, a ja tylko delikatnie się ukłoniłem, odwracając do niej plecami. Ruszyłem przed siebie i po chwili pojawiłem się w jasnej wielkiej hali, zwanej także jako lotnisko.

Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co stało się później. Wszystko działo się tak szybko i niezrozumiale dla mnie. Nadal nie przypomniałem sobie, jak się oddycha, chodzi, czy może nawet mruga, a w głowie miałem tylko widok tej starszej kobiety jakby wyrwanej z wojska, która obejmuję zabawkę erotyczną swoimi dłońmi w białych, lateksowych rękawiczkach. Do tego kamery. Do tego to, że jest matką fanki boysbandu, w którym jestem członkiem.

Opadłem na swój niebieski fotel, kładąc torbę na swoich kolanach. Patrzyłem się przed siebie, słysząc jedynie śmiech. Śmiech Do Kyungsoo. Wreszcie, coś we mnie uderzyło. Chyba po prostu okropna i przerażająca prawda oraz to, że to wcale nie był sen. Zakryłem swoje oczy swoimi dłońmi i wręcz jęknąłem z zawstydzenia, czując jak pod powieki napływają mi łzy. Zacząłem szybko i głęboko oddychać, rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało.

— Skarbie, skarbie, spokojnie. Co się stało? — spytał spokojny i wesoły ton mojego od siedmiu boleści chłopaka. Poczułem napływającą złość oraz rozpacz. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, jak i płakać, a najlepiej schować się gdzieś w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie.

— Co się stało? Czy Ty byłeś w tym pokoju? Czy Ty widziałeś, co ta kobieta znalazła?! To mój koniec! — wypowiedziałem dosyć głośno, ale jeszcze nie krzyczałem. Oparłem swoje czoło o plecak, ściskając powieki. Nie płacz, Yeol nie rycz!

— Ależ kochanie... — zaśmiał się melodyjnie chłopak, mówiąc te pieszczotliwe zwroty ciszej. Chociaż w samolocie tym mieliśmy zapewnione dosyć dużo intymności i tak musieliśmy uważać. - Ta kobieta nie może nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo straciłaby pracę. Nic się nie stało, na pewno widziała gorsze rzeczy, a to tylko... Twoja zabawka. — zaśmiał się znowu, kładąc dłonie na moich plecach, głaszcząc spokojnie.

— Zabawka?! Przecież... To było tak poniżające! Prawie tam zemdlałem, a t-ty-ty się śmiałeś! — jęknąłem zrozpaczony, obdarzając go obrażonym wzrokiem. Soo chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak dostaliśmy komunikat, iż zaraz startujemy.

Prychnąłem tylko pod nosem i odłożyłem plecak pod swoje nogi, opierając się o fotel oraz zapinając pasy. Kiedy już to zrobiliśmy, odwróciłem głowę od Kyungsoo, patrząc się za widok za oknem. Nie chciałem go w tym momencie znać. Do tego, wydawało mi się, że nawet stewardessy wiedzą o tym, że Park Chanyeol chowa w swojej torbie sporych rozmiarów zabawkę.

Samolot po jakimś czasie wzbił się w przestworza i tak byliśmy już kilkanaście dobrych kilometrów nad powierzchnią ziemi. Kyungsoo nie umiał się odezwać, a gdy tylko próbował, nawet nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Byłem dokładnie taki, jak wtedy, kiedy na początku naszej znajomości powiedział „śmieszny" żart o moich uszach. Nie odezwałem się do niego wtedy przez dobry miesiąc.

— Kochanie... Musisz przyznać, że to było komiczne, ale wiem, że się stresowałeś... — westchnął, a po chwili złapał moją dłoń, przybliżając ją do siebie i delikatnie całując. Chciałem się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mogłem, więc moja twarz przybrała jakiś nieokreślony rodzaj grymasu. - Poradziłeś sobie świetnie, a wiem jak działają na Ciebie takie sytuację. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, tak? Nie obrażaj się na mnie, maluszku.

Zrobił to. Użył tego słowa, które zawsze sprawiało, że miękłem i mogłem rzucić się na niego z pocałunkami i przytulasami, najlepiej w ogóle się od niego nie odrywać, ale musiałem zachować pokerową twarz. Nie mogę się tak szybko poddawać!

— Będę. Powinieneś mnie wspierać, a nie robić sobie z tego jeszcze jaja. — prychnąłem i spojrzałem na niego z pogardą. Wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku i na tyle ile mogłem, odwróciłem do niego plecami. — I zostaw mnie. Chce iść spać. Jestem zmęczony. — wymruczałem, wtulając głowę w szorstki materiał fotela.

— Channie, ale...

— Zostaw mnie. — przerwałem, wzdychając.

— Chanyeol—

— Czy nie możesz zrozumieć słowa „zostaw mnie"?

— Na litość boską... — westchnął zrezygnowanie i nachylił się do mojego plecaka. Szukał tam czegoś przez jakiś czas, a po chwili przy mojej twarzy pojawił się ten cudowny miś Rilakkuma w stroju pingwinka. No tak. To właśnie tego mi brakowało.

— Śpij dobrze Channie, przed nami długi lot, obudzę Cię na jedzenie. — powiedział opiekuńczo, a moje serce już w połowie zmiękło. Ta naprawdę chciałem wtulić się w niego, ale muszę trzymać się swoich wcześniej postawionych zasad. Musi mnie jakoś lepiej przeprosić. Niech coś wymyśli.

Wziąłem od niego misia i szybko wtuliłem w niego swój policzek. Na mojej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech. Jego zapach w jakiś sposób sprawił, że moje powieki same zamknęły się, a organizm był gotowy do tego, by móc odpłynąć do krainy Morfeusza. Nie czułem tego okropnego stresu oraz zażenowania, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że ta cała sytuacja będzie śniła mi się po nocach do końca mojego życia.

— Dobranoc, tatusiu. — wyszeptałem prawie niedosłyszalnie, ale wiedziałem, że on akurat to zdanie usłyszał. Złapał moją dłoń jeszcze raz, ucałował i nie puścił, póki nie zasnąłem.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

_Jego dłoń spokojnie wędrowała po moim drżącym ciele, stanowczo obejmując mój podbródek. Zmusił mnie bym spojrzał w jego wręcz hebanowe oczy, pełne iskierek pożądania. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i nachylił, zaczynając całować. Powoli, ale intensywnie i namiętnie. Wykonał płynny ruch biodrami naciskając na moje krocze, tak, że z moich ust wyrwał się dźwięk rozkoszy. Czułem jak moje mięśnie napinają się, zaczynam nabierać więcej powietrza w swoje płuca, a w okolicach lędźwi czuję te dziwne uczucie bólu, które przeradza się w przyjemność z każdej sekundy na sekundę._

_Jego ciepłe usta zaczęły obdarzać moją rozżarzoną skórę długimi pocałunkami. Często łapał moją skórę między swoje zęby i ciągnął, by następnie zassać się tylko na chwilę. Nie chciał, by zostały ślady, ale tylko na szyi. Okolice sutków zawsze były całe czerwone, często także nogi._

— _Tatusiu, błag-błagam... — wydukałem cicho, nie mogąc do końca złapać swojego oddechu. Prawie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy jego dłoń nagle powędrowała pod moje bokserki i objęła mojego członka. Zaczął przejeżdżać po nim leniwie swoją dłoń, a mi zakręcił się świat przed oczami. Jęknąłem dosyć głośno, podnosząc biodra do góry, prosząc się o więcej tego typu pieszczot. Przyśpieszył tempo, a ja nie zdążyłem nawet wydać z siebie tych nieartykułowanych dźwięków, ponieważ jego usta zaatakowały te moje, dlatego jęknąłem mu wprost w wargi. Ucieszył się, wiedziałem. Zawsze wtedy się uśmiechał, mówiąc mi, że nigdy nie powinienem ukrywać przed nim takich pięknych dźwięków. I nigdy właśnie tego nie robiłem, ale za to zawsze oblewałem się rumieńcem._

_Jego usta oddaliły się od moich, na co jęknąłem tym razem niezadowolony, ale chłopak szybko zaczął składać powolne pocałunki na moim mostku, schodząc coraz to bardziej w dół. Mój oddech był niespokojny, mój brzuch podnosił się w bardzo dziwny, niekontrolowany przeze mnie sposób, do tego cały czas miałem ochotę mocno wysunąć biodra, dlatego jedna jego dłoń mocno trzymała moje biodro._

_Dotarł do podbrzusza, a gdy swoim językiem liznął skórę mojej męskości, myślałem, że krzyknę. Robił wszystko w tak dokładny, spokojny sposób, przez co doprowadzał mnie do istnego szału. Jak ten człowiek to robi? Nigdy się zapewne nie dowiem, ale nie muszę. Wystarczy, że robi mi właśnie mi, nikomu innemu. Postanowiłem przymknąć oczy i totalnie oddać się tej niesamowitej przyjemności, którą teraz wykonywał swoimi ustami, a nie rękoma._

_— Chanyeol... — nagle wypowiedział swoim głębokim, niskim i cholernie seksownym głosem._

_— Proszę... Proszę, zrób to... — zacząłem jęczeć błagalnie, kiedy zrozumiałem, że przestał zajmować się tym, co robił wcześniej._

_— Channie... Skarbie... — wypowiedział delikatnie i opiekuńczo. Co on wyprawia? Ja chce, by dokończył to, co robił, a następnie poczuć go w sobie, krzyczeć głośno jego imię, sprawić, że będzie najbardziej zadowolonym tatusiem na świecie, a ja maluszkiem, a on mnie..._

Budzi?

Otworzyłem swoje oczy, czując stróżki potu zlatujące po moim czole, przylepione włosy do czoła, szybciej bijące serce i przyśpieszony oddech. Odwróciłem głowę na bok i szybko zrozumiałem, że siedzimy w samolocie, a obok mnie znajduję się teraz nie kto inny a sam Do Kyungsoo. Omal nie wydarłem się na cały samolot, kiedy zrozumiałem, że ten sen, w którym śniła mi się upojna chwila z moim chłopakiem, przyśnił mi się właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy jestem kilkaset kilometrów od Ziemi i nie ma tu żadnej drogi ucieczki.

— Channie, coś się stało? Przyśnił Ci się koszmar? — wypowiedział jego spokojny, niski głos. Po chwili poczułem, jak ściska moją dłoń, a swoją drugą przejeżdża po mojej delikatnej skórze policzka. Przymknąłem oczy i próbowałem uspokoić buzujące w sobie uczucie podniecenia.

Właśnie.

Podniecenia.

Spojrzałem dyskretnie na swoje krocze i od razu ujrzałem wybrzuszenie w swoich spodniach, przez co przełknąłem ślinę i bardzo delikatnie, w miarę naturalnie przeniosłem swojego misia z miejsca koło mojej głowy na podbrzusze, poprawiając się i naciągając bluzę. Modliłem się w duchu, by nic nie zobaczył. Już dawno na moich policzkach pojawił się wielki, ognisty rumieniec, ale nie chciałem nawet z nim walczyć, wiedziałem, że ta walka jest jak syzyfowa praca. Jego wzrok utkwił na mnie, a ja czułem jak jego czarne oczy, wykręcają we mnie dziurę, ściskają żołądek i zawiązują niewidzialny sznur na mojej szyi. Nie umiałem nic z siebie wydusić.

— Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? — westchnął chłopak, a ja pokręciłem swoją głową, chowając wzrok. Nie chciałem patrzeć w jego śliczne tęczówki, nie chciałem czuć jego dotyku oraz zapachu. To tylko potęgowało nieprzyjemne uczucie rodzące się we mnie od momentu, kiedy zrozumiałem, że ja naprawdę miałem sen erotyczny w samolocie. Miejscu publicznym.

— Nadal jesteś na mnie obrażony? — spytał po chwili, a ja tylko kiwnąłem głową, przekręcając się trochę na bok, puszczając dłoń z jego objęć, próbując dać mu jakoś znak, by zwyczajnie przestał, ale on tego nie zrobił.

Nachylił się w moją stronę, tak, że jego ciepły oddech owiał moją szyję oraz policzek, a po chwili znalazł się przy uchu. Czułem jak jego usta muskają skórę mojego ucha, a ja nie umiałem nic z tym zrobić. Jak mówiłem, moja asertywność przy nim maleje do poziomu zerowego.

— Pamiętaj, że tatuś mimo wszystko jest z ciebie bardzo dumny, tak? Jestem gotowy dać ci cudowną nagrodę, jak tylko wylądujemy. Jesteś dzielny, maluszku. — wyszeptał mi tym swoim niezwykłym tonem głosu, a ja mimowolnie westchnąłem cicho, czując rozprzestrzeniające się ciarki po całych moich plecach. Może i normalnie uśmiechnąłbym się teraz do niego, i wybaczył mu wszystko (jak można ujrzeć, nie jestem osobą, która potrafi się długo obrażać), jednak _coś_ mi w tym przeszkodziło. Jego dłoń zjechała z moich ramion zaraz po przedramieniu i nagle zjechała na tors, by tam tworzyć małe, słodkie szlaczki. Jego dłoń pojawiła się pod moją bluzą. Zaskoczyłem się, ale nie miałem jak się wycofać.

Jego ciepłe dłonie wędrowały po moim nadal drżącym ciele, głaszcząc tak przyjemnie, że z moich ust wydobył się przeciągły pomruk zadowolenia, który równie dobrze, można byłoby porównać do mruczeniem kota. Byłem wrażliwy. Na jego dotyk, słowa, spojrzenie, na całego Kyungsoo.

Przymknąłem oczy i tak bardzo zatraciłem się w jego dotyku, iż zapomniałem o tym, że zaraz przy podbrzuszu nadal znajduję się coś, co chciałem przecież ukryć. Swoją dłonią zjechał na moje podbrzusze, a ja momentalnie przestałem oddychać. Jeśli on wyczuję, że jestem podniecony, jestem pewien, że skończy się to źle. Chociaż, nie wiedziałem, jak on może zareagować, bo po prostu nigdy nie miałem takiej sytuacji. Do tego obiecałem sobie, że będę grać asertywnego i obrażonego Chanyeola, który nie odstąpi, dopóki jego tatuś naprawdę się nie postara. Moje plany jednak legły gruzom przez jeden cholerny sen.

— Stewardessa. — wypowiedziałem bardzo cicho pod wpływem stresu i natłoku myśli. Kyungsoo natychmiast odsunął swoją dłoń ode mnie i wyprostował na swoim fotelu. Jak się okazało, wokół nas nie było w tym momencie żadnej kobiety ubranej w idealnie wyprasowany mundurek, co na pewno nie umknęło uwadze Soo. Zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, wstałem tyłem do niego, mrucząc pod nosem tylko, że idę do łazienki. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, mogłem powiedzieć, iż do niej uciekłem.

Zamknąłem się w ciasnej kabinie łazienki, patrząc na swoje odbicie przed lustrem. Nadal na moich policzkach gościł przede wszystkim czerwony kolor, moje włosy były w okropnym nieładzie, miałem delikatne sińce pod oczami, które mówiły o moim niewyspaniu się. A najgorsza była ta erekcja, która sprawiała, że czułem się tak dziwnie niekomfortowo. Gdy tylko przymykałem oczy, widziałem jego. Dokładnie takiego jak ze snu, dotykającego i całującego mnie po gorącej skórze, jego cudowny głos, zaraz przy moich uchu. A najlepsze były jego miękkie wargi na delikatnej skórze mojego podbrzusza, które ze spokojem wędrowały w stronę mojej męskości.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy moja dłoń zjechała na moje krocze i ścisnęła je lekko. Z moich ust wydobył się jęk, którego zbytnio wcześniej nie skontrolowałem. Nie powinienem tego robić. Nie powinienem dotykać siebie bez jego wiedzy lub pozwolenia, doskonale o tym wiedziałem i chociaż była to tylko zabawa polegająca na przybieraniu roli „maluszka" oraz „tatusia" ja wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego robić.

Z drugiej strony, on chyba niczego się nie domyślał, do tego nie wie, co będę tutaj robił, a ja załatwię tę sprawę naprawdę szybko. I to nie będzie trudne, patrząc na to, jak bardzo podniecony w tym momencie jestem. Do tego, nie chciałem paradować przed fankami na lotnisku swoim wybrzuszeniem w spodniach, a jak dobrze wiemy, one naprawdę zauważą wszystko.

Oparłem się o ścianę, upewniając się, że drzwi od kabiny nadal są zamknięte. Odpiąłem swoje spodnie i zjechałem dłonią pod swoje bokserki, zachwycając się tym, jak cudownie poczułem się, kiedy wreszcie dostałem możliwość dotyku tego obszaru na swoim ciele. Moja dłoń ruszała się powoli, ale tylko przez chwilę, by po chwili mocno przyśpieszyć. Z zamkniętymi oczami i lekko rozwartymi ustami czułem napływającą fale przyjemności i ciepła, która napełniała się we mnie coraz bardziej, by wreszcie wybuchnąć, dreszczykiem przelatującym po moim kręgosłupie i tysiącami iskierek przed oczami oraz niemym jękiem.

— Przepraszam, coś się stało?

Głos stewardessy obudził mnie z tego cudownego stanu, w którym właśnie przebywałem i prawie znów wydarłem się na cały samolot, czując niesamowite przerażenie w moim ciele. Jeśli usłyszała choć jeden dźwięk przyjemności, który wydobył się — bardzo cicho zresztą — z moich ust, to przysięgam, iż spłonę ze wstydu.

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiedziałem po chwili normalnym, swobodnym tonem głosu.

Wszelkie emocje ze mnie opadły, czułem się o wiele lepiej. Wreszcie nie musiałem martwić się takim problemem. Umyłem dłonie i upewniłem się, że nie pozostawiłem żadnego śladu po sobie i wyszedłem zadowolony z kabiny. Naprawdę, byłem z siebie bardzo dumny do tego Kyungsoo o niczym nie wie. Widziałem to już po jego twarzy, na której wymalowany był znak zapytania, a nie dociekliwość czy pewność siebie.

— Jedzenie! — powiedziałem szczęśliwy, siadając koło Kyungsoo z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Soo nadal wpatrywał się we mnie pytająco, a zarazem opiekuńczo, ale ja szybko zmiotłem każdą jego uwagę, która pewnie roiła się w jego głowie od jakiegoś czasu, szybkim całusem w policzek. Uśmiechnął się wtedy szerzej i jakby odetchnął z ulgą.

Skończyło się na tym, że opiekował się mną bardziej niż zawsze. Chociaż czasami mogłoby się wydawać, iż D.O jest typem chłodnej osoby, prawda była taka, że był tą ciepłą i serdeczną. Zwłaszcza dla mnie.

Dopilnował, bym nigdzie się nie poplamił, cały czas pytał, czy mi wszystko smakuję, czy czasami nie jest mi zbyt zimno, lub czy nie czuję nieprzyjemnych mdłości, które niestety czasami nam doskwierały przez częste zmiany klimatu, stref czasowych oraz zmęczenie. Zawsze w takich momentach moje serce biło szybciej, a na mojej twarzy znajdował się wielki uśmiech. To, że robił to tylko dla mnie, było dla mnie pewnego rodzaju wyróżnieniem.

Po tym, jak zjedliśmy, trzymałem go mocno cały czas za dłoń i wsłuchiwałem się w jego nadzwyczaj spokojny głos. Byłem w nim szaleńczo zakochany i czasami cieszyłem się, że musimy w pewien sposób się ukrywać, ponieważ każda chwila była przeze mnie bardziej doceniana.

Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć coś Kyungsoo, kiedy zaczęła się ta okropna rzecz, której nienawidzę podczas lotu samolotem - turbulencje.

Z moich ust wydobył się pisk, jeszcze mocniej ścisnąłem dłoń Kyungsoo i przycisnąłem swoje powieki najmocniej, jak tylko się dało. Bałem się ich, zresztą, ja sam naprawdę bałem się kiedyś latać samolotami. Zawsze kojarzyły mi się z tymi wszystkimi katastrofami lotniczymi, dlatego, kiedy już nastąpiły podczas lotu takie zakłopotania, modliłem się na tysiąc sposobów w swoich myślach, by nie było to nic poważniejszego.

Próbowałem być „dzielny", ale nie za bardzo mi się to udawało. Po jakimś czasie po prostu ułożyłem swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i oplotłem wolną dłoń wokół jego pasa, przyciskając go mocno do siebie. Bałem się, naprawdę ich nie lubiłem i nawet jeśli były to „zwykłe turbulencje", zawsze przeżywałem je podwójnie.

— Już dobrze, już się kończą. — powiedział mi D.O do ucha, bardzo spokojnie i opiekuńczo. Wplątał swoją dłoń w moje włosy i zaczął przeczesywać. Delikatnie nawet ucałował mnie w głowę, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Lubiłem te małe gesty. Zwłaszcza od niego.

— Widzisz, jest lepiej? Nie bój się Channie, już koniec. — wypowiedział znów, a po chwili rzeczywiście zrozumiałem, iż turbulencje się skończyły.

Podniosłem głowę w jego stronę, a ten uśmiechnął się do mnie i poprawił moją grzywkę. Wykorzystałem to, że ułożyłem się dosyć wygodnie i przeniosłem swoją głowę bardziej w stronę jego klatki piersiowej. Mocno się w nią wtuliłem i uśmiechnąłem pod nosem, kiedy jego perfumy opatuliły mnie w ten cudowny sposób.

— Ja się nie boję... — wymruczałem obrażalsko, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego. Czułem się przy nim najbezpieczniej.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś dzielnym maluszkiem. — zaśmiał się pod nosem Kyungsoo — Ale teraz się jeszcze prześpij. Chociaż troszkę. Musisz być wyspany na najbliższą noc.

Jego ostatnie słowa delikatnie rozmywały się w moich myślach, jednak nadal miałem siły na to, by zanalizować jego słowa. I to bardzo dokładnie.

Noc.

Przecież fan-meeting jest od rana, a kończy się po południu.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

W Japonii przebywaliśmy naprawdę długo. Były to prawie 2 tygodnie, pełne ciężkiej pracy, ale także świetnej zabawy i cudownych widoków. Każdy z nas był zmęczony po każdym koncercie, ale zawsze udawało mi się kogoś wyciągnąć na dobre jedzenie lub zwiedzanie miasta, w którym aktualnie przebywaliśmy. Jeden raz udało mi się nawet wyjść z Kyungsoo na spacer tylko i wyłącznie we dwoje, co w naszej sytuacji było rzadkością. Niestety, udało mi się tylko raz, później Soo nie miał już zbytnio czasu na to, by wyjść z nami, przez co zacząłem cierpieć na kompletną tęsknotą za nim, dlatego starałem się mieć z nim jak najwięcej interakcji na scenie. Nikt o nas nie wiedział, nawet inni członkowie zespołu. Nie chcieliśmy tego, ale wiedzieliśmy, że kiedyś będziemy musieli stanąć przed nimi i powiedzieć im o wszystkim. O nas.

Mieliśmy też świadomość, iż niektórzy domyślają się tego, że coś się między nami dzieje. Nie raz wymienialiśmy się spojrzeniami, trzymaliśmy za ręce lub wychodziliśmy gdzieś, tylko we dwoję, ale mimo wszystko, nadal zachowujemy pozory.

Baekhyun szykował się do spania, krążył po pokoju z jeszcze mokrymi włosami, czarnymi bokserkami i bladoróżowym T-shirtem na sobie, wymawiając na głos swoje kwestie w scenariuszu do jego pierwszej dramy, w której dostał rolę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie próbowałem go słuchać. W tym momencie zajmowałem się czymś innym i o wiele ważniejszym od jakiegoś historycznego serialu.

Wysyłaniem tysiąca SMS-ów do Kyungsoo.

Na początku pisałem je normalnie, tak jak robi przeciętny człowiek. Pytałem się, go co robi, jak się czuję, czy jest zadowolony ze swojego dzisiejszego występu na koncercie, jednak on nie odpowiadał. Kiedy nie odpowiadał nawet po tym, gdy pisałem jego imię literka po literce, zacząłem się martwić, więc postanowiłem wysyłać mu milion serduszek w różnych kolorach, jednak nadal mi nie odpowiadał. Ostatnio zauważyłem, iż Soo zachowuję się dziwnie. Zawsze dużo się na mnie patrzył, opiekował się mną i także niemiłosiernie droczył, ale miałem wrażenie, iż teraz robi to jeszcze dokładniej. Jak gdyby coś planował.

Westchnąłem głęboko i rzuciłem telefon na koniec łóżka, po czym schowałem swoją głowę pod poduszkę, jęcząc coś niezrozumiale. Normalne było dla nas to, by zawsze wieczorami spotykać się u niego lub u mnie w pokoju, rozmawiać, cieszyć się sobą, zasypiać razem. Dlatego zawsze modliłem się o pokój właśnie z nim. Tym razem jednak się nie udało, chociaż menadżer mówił mi coś kompletnie innego. Tęskniłem za nim.

— Chanyeol, przyszedł Ci SMS od Kyungsoo, piszę, że...

Kiedy usłyszałem tylko słowo ,,SMS'', rzuciłem poduszkę na bok, zerwałem się z łóżka, upadając i uderzając się w ramię o kant szafki nocnej. Syknąłem głośno, przeklinając w duszy każdy mebel w tym pokoju, a zwłaszcza stoliczek koło mojego łóżka. Zanim Baek zdążył przeczytać wiadomość, doczołgałem się do niego i wyrwałem telefon z jego dłoni, oddalając przedmiot jak najdalej od Byuna. Czułem jak serce wali mi jak oszalałe, skóra w okolicach miejsca uderzenia nadal nieprzyjemnie bolała, ale ja myślałem teraz tylko o tym, co odpowiedział mi Kyungsoo.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie jak na debila, marszcząc brwi i wzdychając zirytowanie.

— Nie czyta się cudzych wiadomości. — wymamrotałem pod nosem, masując dłonią nieszczęśliwie dla mnie potraktowane ramię, drugą dłonią odblokowując telefon i sprawdzając wiadomość od Kyungsoo.

,,Przyjdź do mnie. Zamieniłem się''.

Poczułem, jak wybucha we mnie milion, zapewne kolorowych fajerwerk, na mojej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, a z moich ust wyrwał się głośny pisk. Prawie że podskoczyłem z ekscytacji tymi zaledwie pięcioma słowami. Chciałem, tak bardzo chciałem go zobaczyć i spędzić z nim czas, czekałem na to już dobry tydzień i teraz, wreszcie się udało.

— Kyungsoo kupił Ci Rilakkumę? — spytał Baek, dziwiąc się tym, jak zachowuję się, po zobaczeniu wiadomości od Do.

Chociaż czułem rumieńce na policzkach, które pojawiły się u mnie równo z wybuchem szczęścia, spróbowałem chociaż udawać, że tak naprawdę wcale nie mam ochoty właśnie teraz pobiec do niego, przytulić i opowiadać mu o wszystkim, o czym się da.

— T-tak jakby. Ja lecę. Ćwicz rolę, powodzenia. — klepnąłem go w ramię i zgrabnie ominąłem, idąc bardzo spokojnie i normalnie, ale nie trwało to długo. Gdy tylko zamknąłem drzwi od naszego pokoju, pobiegłem w stronę windy, jak mały dzieciak do swojej mamusi. Ja raczej do tatusia, oczywiście.

Kiedy dobiegłem do drzwi, głośno dyszałem ze zmęczenia i dopiero kiedy się uspokoiłem, grzecznie zapukałem, próbując nie podskakiwać jak głupiec w jednym miejscu, co było dla mnie naprawdę trudne. Spojrzałem na miejsce, gdzie zostałem potraktowany przez niesamowicie wredny mebel i zauważyłem jedną krotką rysę. Jęknąłem smutny, nadal czując ból w tym obszarze.

Usłyszałem wtedy krótkie ,,proszę!'', więc z uśmiechem na twarzy, wszedłem do jego pokoju.

— Zamknij drzwi, Channie.

Mrugnąłem kilka razy oczami, czując przeszywający mnie dreszcz. W głowie zaczęło mętlić się od wszystkich moich czynów, próbowałem zrozumieć, wyszukać w nich czegoś ,,niedobrego'' jednak nic takiego nie znalazłem. Nie każę mi zamykać pokoju bez żadnego powodu, zawsze robi to z tego jednego. Przełknąłem ślinę, zaciskając swoje usta, czując jak mój żołądek, delikatnie się ściska. Na pewno się ze mną tylko bawi, próbuję nabrać. Lubi się droczyć, doskonale go znam.

Zamknąłem pokój i ruszyłem w stronę jego sypialni.

Przy dużym, białym łóżku z beżowym i wysokim bezgłowiem stał właśnie on. Miał na sobie czarne, długie spodnie i białą, obcisłą bluzkę na długi rękaw. Zdziwiło mnie, że nie był w piżamie, ale z drugiej strony to jeszcze bardziej upewniło mnie w fakcie, że coś tutaj się święci.

Kiedy schował coś do walizki, odwrócił się do mnie i szeroko uśmiechnął. Mój żołądek jeszcze mocniej się ścisnął, ale tym razem z powodu szczęścia i tej okropnej tęsknoty.

— Kiedy się nauczysz, że nie musisz wysyłać mi tysiąca wiadomości? — westchnął, jednak w jego głosie nie było obrazy ani zirytowania, a troska, przez co zacząłem interesować się swoimi stopami. Biegnąć do Kyungsoo zapomniałem o tym, by włożyć nawet swoje buty.

— Coś się stało? Zrobiłeś sobie coś? — spytał po krótkiej ciszy.

Podniosłem wzrok, jednak on był już gdzieś indziej. Niedaleko łóżka znajdował się duży, szary fotel, na którym siedział właśnie Do. Zaraz za nim, znajdowało się wielkie, zamieszczone na całą ścianę lustro. Gdy dłużej się przyjrzałem, zauważyłem, iż są to lustra od szafy.

— Co? — wypowiedziałem i dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że trzymam się przez ten cały czas swojego ramienia. Mimo mojej dosyć ,,silnej'' postury, tak naprawdę jestem bardzo delikatny i nawet takie mała rysa potrafiła zepsuć mi humor na cały wieczór.

— Chodź. — westchnął ponownie i klepnąłem swoją dłonią kolano, w ten sposób dając mi znać, iż mogę do niego podejść.

Kiwnąłem głową i po kilku krokach, siedziałem już na jego kolanach, patrząc na niego nadal niepewnie. To wszystko było dziwne. Atmosfera gęsta, nieprzyjemna, coś knuł. Byłem tego pewien.

Żołądek cały czas był nieprzyjemnie ściśnięty, a ja nie mogłem zostawić swojej dolnej wargi w spokoju. Chciałem wiedzieć, co zrobiłem.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i podniósł lekko, by pocałować mnie w skroń. Ten jeden drobny gest spowodował, iż trochę się rozluźniłem, jednak nadal cisza, która między nami panowała, była nieprzyjemna.

Podniósł materiał od krótkiego rękawa koszulki i spojrzał na ranę. Obserwowałem jego twarz uważnie, przez cały czas. Widziałem na nich zmartwienie, co mimowolnie sprawiło, że się uśmiechnąłem. Po prostu lubiłem, jak się mną opiekował.

— To nic poważnego, ale uważaj następnym razem. Co ty robiłeś, skakałeś? — zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował zraniony obszar, po czym przeniósł swoją dłonią na moje plecy, a po chwili wślizgnął ją pod mój T-shirt i zaczął powoli gładzić moją skórę.

— Spadłem z łóżka. — mruknąłem, chyba trochę niezrozumiale.

— Bo? — Podniósł swój wzrok, a ja prawie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Kiedy już spojrzałem w jego oczy, wiedziałem, że zrobiłem coś źle. Nie miałem w tej chwili odwagi się nawet spytać.

— Bo bardzo ucieszyłem się, jak mi odpowiedziałeś. — wypowiedziałem cicho i w miarę spokojnie.

Na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Jego przyjemny dotyk na plecach, został zastąpiony zgrabnymi ruchami jego palców na moich włosach. Przeczesywał ją w spokojnym tempie, w jaki sposób najbardziej lubiłem, dlatego przymknąłem oczy i mruknąłem zadowolony. Nawet z zamkniętymi powiekami, byłem pewien, iż wywołało to u niego jeszcze większy uśmiech.

Poczułem jak jego ciepłe usta, dotykają mojej szyi i bardzo leniwie suną w stronę mojej szczęki, a następnie mojego ucha. Mruknąłem głośniej i poczułem jak moje ciało, jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnia.

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy nie zamierzał przestawać obdarowywać mojej skóry mokrymi pocałunkami. Czułem ciągłe napływy ciepła, a moja ręka jakby niekontrolowanie dla mnie, zaczęła ściskać jego udo.

— Tęskniłem. — wyszeptałem, kiedy swoją jedną dłonią zaczął głaskać mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową.

— Bardzo? — spytał równie cicho.

— Bardzo, bardzo tęskniłem.

— Za czym? — szepnął i owiał swoim ciepłym oddechem skórę mojego ucha, muskając ją delikatnie. On doskonale wiedział, że moje uszy są jednym z najwrażliwszych miejsc na moim ciele.

— Za Tobą. Uśmiechem, głosem, wzrokiem, dotykiem —

— To dlaczego dotykasz się sam? — przerwał mi i zaprzestał mnie dotykać. Po prostu stanął w miejscu. Wypowiedział to nisko, swoim głębokim głosem, przez co zamarłem.

Otworzyłem swoje oczy i przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak z powrotem, coś mocno ściska wszystkie moje wnętrzności, a moja dłoń aż za mocno ściska udo Kyungsoo. Spojrzałem na niego ostrożnie i miałem ochotę pisnąć z przerażenia, kiedy znów nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Przeniósł dłoń na moje biodra i odwrócił mnie do siebie, tak, że usiadłem wygodnie na jego biodrach okrakiem. Ani na chwilę nie oderwał ode mnie swojego wzroku.

Mój oddech stał się nieco cięższy. Bałem się. Musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, co zrobiłem w samolocie, ale od kogo? Jak? Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.

Nie umiałem mu odpowiedzieć, co na pewno mu nie przemknęło.

Złapał mój podbródek i przybliżył do siebie tak, że nasze usta spotkały się i złączyły w długim, upragnionym przeze mnie pocałunku. Oddałem go, udając, iż jestem pewny, a moje całe ciało wcale nie drży teraz z przerażenia. Wolałem skupić się na tym, jak dobrze on całuję.

— Nie dotykałem siebie. — skłamałem.

Odsunął mnie od siebie na kilka milimetrów i przyjrzał się dokładnie mojej twarzy. Poczułem, jak krew zaczyna we mnie buzować. Od początku wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie spodziewałem się, że przez ten cały czas myślał właśnie o tym.

Nie rozmawiał ze mną, nie spędzał tyle czasu ze mną, udawał, że nic nie wie, po to, by teraz zrobić to, co będzie chciał. Jego plan był genialny, bo nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałem, że dzisiejszy wieczór zacznie się w taki sposób. Mimo wszystko przeszedł mnie dreszcz przerażenia, jak i ekscytacji.

Kyungsoo zaśmiał się i nachylił, by znów mnie pocałować. Jego dłonie znów wsunęły się pod cienki materiał koszulki i zaczęły ją bardzo powoli zdejmować.

— Maluszku, ja wiem, że kłamiesz, nie okłamuj mnie skarbie... — wyszeptał przed moimi wargami ze zwycięskim uśmiechem. On już wiedział, że wygrał, tak samo jak ja wiedziałem, że przegrałem. Do tego wszystkiego, okłamałem go. — Wszystko widzę.

Ściągnął ze mnie materiał koszulki, a ja chcąc nie chcąc zarumieniłem się. Jego spojrzenie było zawstydzające. Przejechał swoim palcem po mojej skórze, a ja ścisnąłem swoje wargi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Przeszywał mnie od środka, miałem wrażenie, iż nawet zmusza do powiedzenia prawdy i po prostu ulegnięcia mu.

— Samolot. Dokładnie to pamiętam. Myślałeś, że nie zauważę? Kochanie, znam Cię tak dobrze. — zaśmiał się melodyjnie i pociągnął mnie za kark do siebie. - Wiem, jak wyglądasz po tym, jak zyskujesz spełnienie. — wyszeptał do ucha, a ja miałem ochotę jęknąć pod wpływem jego kilku słów. Jego dłonie zjechały na moje spodnie, które zaczął powoli zsuwać z moich bioder wraz z moimi bokserkami. Oddech był jeszcze cięższy, a moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Czułem, jak moje ciało jeszcze bardziej się spina, kiedy przejeżdża swoim palcem po moim podbrzuszu.

— Przepraszam, tatusiu. — wydukałem i oparłem swoje czoło o jego ramię, i czekałem. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobi. Nawet się nie spodziewałem.

Kiedy zsunął ze mnie spodnie, usłyszałem jego śmiech. Głośny i dziwnie oraz niepokojąco rozbawiony. Pogłaskał mnie po plecach, dążąc swoimi ciepłymi palcami wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, przez kark, ramię aż do mojej szczęki. Próbowałem udawać, że to na mnie nie działa, ale obaj wiedzieliśmy, że tak nie jest. Chciałem skupić się na czymś innym, ale kiedy moje spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę jego drugiej dłoni zauważyłem butelkę lubrykantu. Przycisnąłem bardziej czoło do jego ramienia. Czekałem przerażony, ale zarazem cholernie ciekawy, co się zaraz stanie. Nagle objął mój podbródek i uniósł go.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy przed sobą zobaczyłem wręcz czerwonego chłopaka z czarną opadającą grzywką, rozwartymi w zaskoczeniu ustami, jak i oczami. Ujrzałem swoje odbicie, przez co poczułem, jak kolejna fala gorąca oblewa moje ciało. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale wreszcie zamknąłem swoją buzię. Moje policzki zaczęły piec niemiłosiernie, kiedy zrozumiałem, jak wyglądam.

Moja głowa automatycznie chciała się schować, znów oprzeć o jego ramię, by tego nie widzieć, ale on stanowczo przytrzymał mój podbródek, gestem każąc mi, bym nie zmieniał swojej pozycji. Jęknąłem niezadowolony, nie chcąc patrzeć na to, co się teraz będzie działo, chociaż sam nie wiedziałem, co dokładnie. Nie chciałem się nawet sprzeciwiać, zasłużyłem sobie.

— Będziesz patrzył na siebie i odpowiadał mi na pytania, dobrze kochanie? — wypowiedział jak zawsze spokojnie i opanowanie, głaszcząc swoją dłonią moje udo. Zdziwiłem się. Mam tylko odpowiadać na pytania? To zbyt proste.

— Dobrze, tatusiu. — wypowiedziałem cicho, niepewnie. Wtedy w pokoju rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki. Zadrżałem i mocniej zagryzłem swoją dolną wargę. Jednak nadal, czułem się podekscytowany. Chciałem, by to zrobił, bo ciekawość mnie po prostu zżerała.

Bardziej rozsunął moje nogi i objął moją męskość w swoje dłonie. Mruknąłem gardłowo niczym kot, kiedy delikatnie przyśpieszył, ale nie umiałem wydać z siebie niczego innego. Kiedy widziałem swoje odbicie, czułem zażenowanie. Wiedziałem, że o to miało chodzić, Kyungsoo się nie mylił. Z drugiej strony, to jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecało. W moim podbrzuszu, jak i okolicach lędźwi poczułem to znane mi uczucie, które zwiększało się i zwiększało, kiedy tylko Kyungsoo wykonywał kolejne delikatnie lub mniej delikatne ruchy. Nie wytrzymałem i patrząc sobie wprost w oczy, a raczej w moje odbicie, wydałem z siebie stłumiony jęk.

— Ładnie wyglądasz, maluszku. — zaśmiał się cicho i mocno ścisnął mojego członka, przez co znów jęknąłem, zaczynając wiercić się w miejscu biodrami.

— Tatusiu...

— Słuchaj mnie uważnie. — przerwał mi i puścił moją męskość, przez co odetchnąłem, ale wiedziałem, że nie na szybko. Nim się obejrzałem, poczułem przy swoim wejściu zimną maź, przez co wzdrygnąłem, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jego ramionach. Miałem wrażenie, że przez tę całą sytuację, nigdy więcej nie przejrzę się w lustrze tak samo, jak kiedyś. — Na pytania możesz odpowiedzieć, tak lub nie. — wypowiedział mi do ucha, jedną ręką bawiąc się moim wejściem, a drugą znów zajmując się moim członkiem. Mój oddech był szybki, cały czas czułem napływające fale ciepła, chciałem go pocałować, spojrzeć na jego twarz, ale zamiast tego wpatrywałem się w swoje odbicie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiej przyjemności, a zarazem żenady ze swojego własnego powodu. — Przy okazji przypomnę Ci kilka ważnych zasad, kochanie.

— Tak, tatusiu. — odpowiedziałem, prawie że jęcząc.

Chwilę się tak mną bawił. Chciałem, by coś zrobił, wręcz modliłem się o to, ale kiedy już to zrobił, zakwiliłem głośno, spinając wszystkie mięśnie mojego ciała. Zrobił to mocno, oczywiście, nie na tyle, by mnie to bardzo zabolało lub skrzywdziło, wręcz przeciwnie. Ja po prostu poczułem wielką przyjemność, pomieszaną z wewnętrzną potrzebą dostania więcej.

Poczułem jego usta na mojej szyi, jego dłonie mocniej ścisnęły mojego członka i przejechały krótko po jego długości. Dopiero po chwili, poczułem, jak przystawia swoje usta do mojego ucha.

— Nie będziesz mnie okłamywał.

Zabrzmiało to, co najmniej jak rozkaz. Wyciągnął ze mnie swoje palce, ale nie w całości. W tej chwili zacząłem się niecierpliwić, a to dopiero się zaczęło. Patrzenie na siebie było najokropniejszą rzeczą, jaką mogłem teraz robić, ale nie chciałem sprzeciwiać mu się bardziej.

— Nie.

Wydusiłem, a on wtedy wykonał ruch palcami, jednak nie był to jeden, pełny ruch. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, który już chyba doskonale znał, co doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Swoją drugą dłonią ściskał mocniej lub rozluźniał uścisk, bawiąc się przy tym pewnie lepiej niż mały dzieciak swoimi nowymi zabawkami. Moje oczy cały czas spoczywały na moim własnym odbiciu. Chłopaka, który w tej chwili nie może już nic nie zrobić, a tylko czekać i odpowiadać na pytania.

— Nie będziesz dotykał siebie bez mojej wiedzy.

— Nie.

Tym razem powiedziałem to przeciągle, kiedy znów wykonał dosłownie te same ruchy. Cały czas mocno ściskałem jego ramiona, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz pozostawię na nich jedynie zadrapania, od moich paznokci, które nieszczęśnie się w niego wbijały. Wyglądałem teraz pewnie żałośnie i normalnie bym o tym zapomniał, ale tym razem wszystko widziałem. Czułem się jakby właśnie, ktoś mnie obserwował, a przecież była to tylko wyłącznie moja osoba i osoba Kyungsoo.

— Za każde nieposłuszeństwo, spotyka Cię kara, tak?

— Tak.

Czułem, jak moje nogi uginają się, kiedy zaczął bawić się czubkiem mojej erekcji. To były jakieś żarty, co on ze mną robi? Jeszcze śmieszniejsze jest to, że cholernie mi się to podoba, chociaż chciałbym, by ten dziwny ból przyjemności, po prostu się ulotnił, zniknął. Zamiast tego pisnąłem, kiedy znów poczułem, jak prawie że dotyka miejsca w którym znajduję się prostata, lecz on się cofnął, sprawiając, że znów pisnąłem. Sam nie wiem już z jakiego powodu. Z powodu podniecenia, pragnienia czy może kumulującej się we mnie potrzeby wykonania jakiegoś ruchu, który zepsułby cały plan Kyungsoo.

— Słuchasz się mnie i nie popełnisz już kolejny raz tego błędu, tak?

— T-tak.

— Doskonale.

W jego głosie słyszałem czystą satysfakcję z tego, co właśnie ze mną wyprawiał. Za każdym razem zatrzymywał się w tym najlepszym miejscu, bawił się moją męskością, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa, a teraz wszystko ustąpiło.

Odsunął moją głowę od swojego odbicia w lustrze i pocałował. Długo i zachłannie, jak gdyby nie całował mnie z co najmniej kilka lat. Usiadłem na jego biodrach specjalnie, czując jak jego erekcja ociera się o tę moją, przez co razem wydaliśmy z siebie dźwięki przyjemności. Pomogłem zdjąć mu bokserki i dalej nie musiałem czekać dłużej.

Podniósł moje biodra, później także ściskając lekko moje pośladki, a po chwili mogłem poczuć oblewającą mnie błogość. Można powiedzieć, że prawie krzyknąłem, kiedy wreszcie we mnie wszedł.

Od razu zacząłem poruszać swoimi biodrami, chcąc nacieszyć się tym, jak rozsiewająca się coraz bardziej przyjemność ogarnia moje ciało. Z każdym jego, jak i moim ruchem potrzebowałem więcej. Odchyliłem swoją szyję, kiedy ten składał na niej tysiące pocałunków, a z moich ust uciekały po kolei kolejne dźwięki pełne wielkiej satysfakcji.

Trzymał mnie cały czas za biodra, a czasami sięgał dłońmi po moje włosy i przejeżdżał po nich, przez co mruczałem bardzo długo.

Zacząłem czuć, jak moje ciało oblewa pot, zaczynam drżeć, a ja chociaż czuję, że mam prawie zdarte gardło, dalej nie potrafię być cicho. Wydaję mi się to co najmniej niewykonywalne w tym momencie. Do tego cały czas, mój wzrok wędrował w moją stronę. Widok mnie w sytuacji, kiedy jestem kompletnie nagi, rozpalony, moje oczy są przymknięte a usta rozwarte, wydaję mi się, że wyglądam jak nie ja. Nie zawstydzało mnie to już tak, jak podczas tego, co wydarzyło mi się wcześniej, jednak to wszystko spowodowało, że jeszcze bardziej się podnieciłem, ale z drugiej strony poczułem, gdzieś w środku palące uczucie wstydu.

Chciałem coś wydusić z siebie, kiedy wszystko zaczęła przybierać trochę większego tempa, jednak on mi na to nie pozwolił. Złapał moje biodra trochę mocniej niż wcześniej i nie pozwolił mi na żaden mój ruch. Jęknąłem strasznie niezadowolony. Uczucie bolącej przyjemności zatrzymało się w moich lędźwiach, a mój oddech był nie do skontrolowania.

Złapał mnie za podbródek i pocałował długo, nadal nie pozwalając mi na żaden ruch. On nie chciał nic zrobić, po prostu napawał się moimi ustami oraz tym, jak wieloma sapnięciami i jękami, proszę go, by zakończył to, co zaczął robić.

— Kyungsoo... Tatusiu... Błagam... Zrób... — wydukałem, patrząc na niego jakby zza mgły.

— Naprawdę jesteś śliczny, Channie.

Mimo mojego obecnego stanu, kąciki moich ust drgnęły. Chciałem mu chyba nawet za to podziękować, bo chociaż robiliśmy coś, co raczej nie należało do słodkich i kochanych rzeczy, on sprawiał, że ja i tak kochałem go naprawdę mocno. Potrafiłem mu się oddać, darząc go po prostu wielkim zaufaniem.

Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi, zakwiliłem głośno. Wszelkie uczucia, ciążące na mnie przez cały ten czas opadły jakby rzucone z prędkością światła i rozbite o ściany tego pokoju. Cała ta mieszanka wybuchła, sprawiając, że moje ciało ogarnęły minimalne drżenia, a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Nawet nie skupiałem się na czymś takim, jak oddychanie.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy dotarło do mnie to, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Soo po tym, jak także ochłonął, wyszedł ze mnie delikatnie i musnął moje usta. Oddałem mozolnie i niezdarnie pocałunek, opierając spocone czoło o jego ramie. Jego trochę drżąca dłoń, przejechała po moim kręgosłupie, a ja dopiero po jakimś czasie zacząłem oddychać w normalnym tempie.

Później na dobrą sprawę, nie wiedziałem, co się działo. Jakimś cudem znaleźliśmy się razem w wannie, ale ja byłem jak pijany i nie zapamiętałem nic z tego, jak pojawiłem się w tym pomieszczeniu. Położyłem tylko głowę na ciepłej klatce piersiowej Do, kiedy ten przytulił mnie do siebie od tyłu. Wanna była napełniona ciepłą wodą, a w łazience unosił się piękny, różany zapach olejków, których pewnie użył. Przymknąłem oczy i zacząłem wsłuchiwać się w dźwięk jego spokojnie bijącego serca. Jego dłoń zjechała po moich ramieniu i zatrzymała się na niezbyt drastycznej ranie, o której już dawno zapomniałem. Po chwili pocałował mnie w to miejsce delikatnie i mocniej wtulił w siebie.

— Naprawdę na siebie uważaj, Chanyeol. Nie lubię jak coś się Tobie dzieje, wiesz? — westchnął i pocałował mnie w kark, wtulając głowę w moje włosy. Zawsze to w nim w jakimś sensie podziwiałem? Nie umiałem tego określić. Chociaż potrafił być cichy, czasami zbyt poważny, a na scenie zawsze wygłupialiśmy się z droczeniem, przy mnie potrafił być delikatny i spokojny oraz opiekuńczy. Choć przed chwilą nie robiliśmy rzeczy, które można nazwać słodkimi, ale to właśnie w nim lubiłem.

— Nie martw się, to tylko lekkie zadrapanie. Jestem zmęczony, mogę dzisiaj spać z Tobą? — spytałem cicho, zachrypniętym głosem. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował mnie w czoło. Zamknąłem wtedy swoje oczy, ściskając je mocno jak pięcioletnie dziecko. On zaśmiał się i zmierzwił moje włosy.

— Możesz. Zaśniemy razem. — Przytulił mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Nie musiał mi mówić, czy przez czas, kiedy mnie omijał, tęsknił za mną. Ja wiedziałem, że tęsknił za mną tak samo, jak ja za nim. Tyle że on nie lubił tego aż tak pokazywać, ani mówić o tym. Wolał to cicho przekazywać. Nawet w takim drobnym gestem, jakim mogę nazwać niewypuszczanie mnie ze swoich ramion już do końca tego dnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Myślę, że coś lepszego niż pierwszy I Miss You Daddy, sequel ;; ♡


End file.
